Road Vehicles
Road vehicles are vehicles driven by civilians in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. They always obey traffic laws, but on some occasions are known to crash into other road vehicles, even without player intervention. Every level has a set of four road vehicles, and some are shared with other levels. With the exception of the Garbage Truck, no road vehicle can make an appearance outside of their predetermined level(s) without using the All Cars cheat. List of Road Vehicles 'Level 1' 'Mini School Bus' A yellow school bus that is taller than the School Bus, but shorter. It appears only in Level 1. This school bus appears to be that of a Type A school bus, which are the smallest type of standard school buses, usually weighing less than 10,000 lb (4,500 kg). It appears to be based off of a 1985 Chevrolet G-30 Bus. 'Glass Truck' A light blue truck with utility supplies such as a toolbox and ladder in the bed, accompanied with two panes of Buzz Cola glass on each side. It appears only in Level 1. It bears a partially close resemblance to the 1989 Ford F-350. 'Minivan' A regular minivan that comes in a variety of colors that appears only in Level 1. It bears quite a strong resemblance to the 1991 Plymouth Voyager. 'Level 2' 'Pizza Van' A black pizza van with a small, rotating camera on top that is constantly taking pictures. It looks similar to the Surveillance Van, albeit with a different camera and no signal antenna, it is based off of a 1979 Chevrolet Van. It appears only in Level 2. 'Taxi' A standard yellow taxi with a checkered stripe running on both sides. It appears only in Level 2. It looks to loosely be based off the 1977 Dodge Diplomat. 'Sedan B' A generic luxury sedan that comes in a variety of colors that resembles a 1984 Mercedes-Benz W126. It appears only in Level 2. 'Level 3'. 'Fish Delivery Truck' A van similar to the black pizza vans and surveillance van, but is in an original factory configuration, sea green and has Captain McAllister's logo on the sides. It appears only in Level 3. It resembles a 1979 Chevrolet Van. 'Level 4' 'Garbage Truck' A light blue semi-truck with a giant green trash container attached. It appears only in Level 4, but also appears in the Level 5 mission Never Trust a Snake. It bears a resemblance to the 1992 Peterbilt 320. 'Nuclear Waste Truck' A white truck with several barrels of nuclear waste in the bed. Sound can be heard emitting from the nuclear waste when driving it. It appears only in Level 4, and looks to be based off of a 1964 Ford F-100. Level 5 "Vote Quimby" Truck A red, white, and blue truck with a white trailer attached. It has a yellow four-way horn on the roof, as well as a livery of Joe Quimby with the text "Vote Quimby" on both sides of the trailer. The horn plays a soundbite of a man saying "Vote Quimby", and AI-controlled trucks will regularly sound the horn. Pressing the horn several times in succession will play a music track on loop until the vehicle is exited. It somewhat resembles a 1998 Ford E-350 Box Truck. 'Ambulance' A generic red and white box ambulance with text saying "Springfield General Hospital" on each side of the box, as well as lights on the box. It has text saying "ƎƆИA⅃UઘMA" on the hood cover, and "AMBULANCE" on top of the back doors. It appears only in Level 5. It appears to resemble a 1979 Chevrolet Van in a box configuration. 'Sports Car B' A modern day sports car that comes in a variety of colors. It strongly resembles the 1986 Toyota MR2. It is the fastest traffic car available to the player along with the Sports Car A. 'Level 6' 'Itchy and Scratchy Movie Truck' A lavender truck with a blue trailer attached. It has a green four-way horn on top of the trailer, and a livery that promotes the Itchy and Scratchy movie. It is always playing a Itchy and Scratchy jingle. It appears only in Level 6. The Itchy and Scratchy music can be heard here. It somewhat bares a resemblance to the 1998 Ford E-350 Box Truck. 'Burns Armored Truck' An armored car emblazoned with the logo of Mr. Burns' Casino. It is essentially identical to the Armored Truck, save the logo. It is also slightly simplified due to using one texture for the entire car as opposed to having separate textures for different parts of the car, it is also a slightly lighter shade of gray. It appears only in Level 6. The car bears a slight resemblance to the real life 1996 Ford F800 Commercial Box. 'Multi-Level Vehicles in Levels 1-6' 'Pickup' A standard pickup truck that comes in a variety of colors. It appears in Level 1, 3, and 6. It bears quite a strong resemble to the 1992 Ford Ranger. 'Sports Car A' A generic sports coupe which comes in a variety of colors. It appears in Level 2 and 3. It seems to be a combination of the 1992 Nissan 240SX, and 1997 Mazda RX-7 FD. It is the fastest traffic car available to the player along with the Sports Car B. 'Compact Car' A generic economy car that comes in a variety of colors. It appears in Levels 3, 4, and 6. It very loosely resembles a 1992 Geo Metro. 'SUV' A typical sport utility vehicle that comes in a variety of colors. It appears in Levels 4 and 5. It looks to be based off of a 1991 Jeep Cherokee. 'Level 7' 'Hallo Hearse' A black hearse with orange tinted windows and purple taillights. Its horn is replaced with a pipe organ. It's name is a shortened version of "Halloween Hearse". It appears only in Level 7. It bears a strong resemblance to the 1984 Lincoln Town Car in a hearse configuration. 'Coffin Cart' A coffin on wheels driven by a skeleton, with a skeleton protruding out the back to hold the passenger. It appears only in Level 7. 'Ghost Ship' A ghostly remnant of a rowboat, occupied by a sailor and captain. Its horn is the same as a boat horn. Water-like sounds can be heard when driving it. It appears only in Level 7. 'Witch' A generic witch riding a broom. Its horn is replaced with evil laughter. Wind-like sounds can be heard when driving it. It appears only in Level 7. Unused Sedan A A generic sedan that comes in a variety of colors that partially looks like the Taxi and Principal Skinner's Sedan. It was going to be used in place of the Mini School Bus in level 1's traffic pattern. It bears quite a strong resemblance to the 1982 Plymouth Reliant. It can be accessed using the all cars cheat code, but will only be gray. Station Wagon A generic station wagon that come sin a variety of colors, that appears to be a station wagon variant of the Sedan A. It was going to be used in place of the Glass Truck in level's traffic pattern. It looks to be based off the 1987 Dodge Aries Station Wagon. It can be accessed using the all cars cheat code, but will only be gray. Ice Cream Truck A light blue roughly designed step-van. It has the text ""Phineas Q. Butterfat's 5600 Flavors Ice Cream Truck" on both sides, and the back; this text is rather pixelated. A giant ice cream cone adorns the top of it, which is made to look like Marge Simpson. It is constantly playing an Ice Cream Truck jingle, which can be heard here. Although it is unknown whether it was intended to be a traffic vehicle, it is best assumed as such given it's stats, single image texture, static model driver, and overlay music. It resembles the 1968 Chevrolet Step Van. Gallery Mini School Bus.png|Mini School Bus Glass Truck.png|Glass Truck Minivan.png|Minivan Pizza Van.png|Pizza Van Taxi.png|Taxi SedanB.png|Sedan B Sea Van.png|Fish Delivery Truck Garbage Truck.png|Garbage Truck Nuclear Truck.png|Nuclear Waste Truck Vote Quimby.png|"Vote Quimby" Truck Ambulance.png|Ambulance SportsB.png|Sports Car B I&S Truck.png|Itchy and Scratchy Movie Truck Burns Truck.png|Burns Armored Truck Traffic Truck.png|Pickup SportsA.png|Sports Car A Compact Car.png|Compact Car Hallo Hearse.png|Hallo Hearse Coffin.png|Coffin Cart SUV.png|SUV Ghost Ship.png|Ghost Ship Witch.png|Witch SedanA.png|Sedan A Station Wagon.png|Station Wagon Unused Model.png|Unused Sports A Model Ice Cream Truck.png|Ice Cream Truck Trivia * In accordance with the complete change of surroundings in Level 7, the road vehicles are themed for Halloween, even if they are unorthodox. * The Coffin Cart, Ghost Ship, and Witches all can be destroyed by smashing, but there is no evidence that they are powered by an engine, and yet when they are hit, smoke will be emitted at some point, and if enough damage is taken, they will blow up. * The Garbage Truck is the only road vehicle to make an appearance outside of its predetermined level; it appears in Never Trust a Snake. It drops trash onto the road that Apu must pick up, as part of Snake's community service. ** Though an error occurs, where once the player picks up the last piece of garbage and angles the camera out of its view, the truck disappears. * The Itchy and Scratchy Movie Truck makes an appearance in Getting Down with the Clown. The player must follow it to the observatory to talk to Krusty. * When using the All Cars cheat, all the road vehicles and unusable vehicles can be accessed via phone booths. When the player reaches the Glass Truck, they will find it has been renamed "glastruc". This is in contrast to all the other road vehicles, as their names are straightforward. This is likely due to the developers forgetting to add a name for the car, as glastruc is also the code name for the vehicle. The same issue appears for the Bonestorm Truck (or cBone). * In the files for the game, there is an unused station wagon and sedan that was intended to be in Level 1's traffic, as evidenced by many prerelease screenshots and videos, but it later got replaced by the Glass Truck and Mini School Bus, respectively. Like all other unusable vehicles in the game, the car can still be obtained by using the "All Cars" cheat. They are described in detail above in the "unused" section of the article. * All traffic vehicles except the Coffin Cart make the same sound effect when the player is not driving them (same as the Cell Phone Car's sound effect). This is also the case with their horns, which can be heard when the player drives dangerously around them, or prevents them from going. However, when the player is driving them, they all have their own distinct sound effects. * The Pickup Truck, SUV, Taxi, Minivan, Compact Car, and Station Wagon all have "A" in their code name, suggesting that there is multiple versions of the car, but this is not the case. The Sedan and Sports Car are the only vehicles that have multiple variants. * There appears to be an unused version of the Sports Car A traffic vehicle, given it's texture name in the art files of the game. This version is blue, has different lights, and no spoiler. It is only seen as an undrivable model in the level 2 parking garage next to the Springfield stadium. It is replaced by the Sports Car A seen in levels 2 and 3 in level 5. Category:Road Vehicles Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run